First Impressions Last
by PeaChii
Summary: is this a fairytale or what? Chapter 16 UP!
1. The Grade School Play

**Author's Notes: This story is based from the song "First Love" by Utada Hikaru. I **

**Really don't understand it because it is Japanese but images came into my mind as **

**I heard it ( I usually draw them though) and I decided to make a story from it. I do **

**not and will never own Fullmetal Alchemist! With love, Peachii**

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS LAST**

**Chapter One "The Grade School Play – The First Impression"**

It was the time when Edward and Alphonse were on their early grade

school days.

Trisha Elric, their mother, decided to make Ed absent one day because of a fever.

And that day their teacher announced that they will have a school play. Alphonse and their childhood friend, Winry, got their part on the play. She came with Alphonse to the Elrics' house to pay Ed a visit.

The mother was soooo excited about the play.

"Mom, I get to be the prince charming!" Al announced happily.

"And who gets to be Snow White?" the mom curiously asked.

"Me…….." Winry shyly admitted. "I think I can't. This is the first time I'll be in a school play, and I get to have the starring role.

"They gave you the role because you can do it, dear. We will support you. Right,baby?"

"Of course!" the baby Elric brother replied.

Edward, however, who is still hot, is lying in the sofa with a blanket and a wet towel on his forehead. He is wearing a pair of pajamas. "Hey do I get a role?" he asked a bit weakly. Al fell silent but has no choice but to say the truth. "Yes. One of Snow White's dwarfs……"

Edward's eyes grew larger and paused for a few seconds.

"WHO ARE THEY CALLING A DWARF?!"

"You are supposed to be the prince but you were absent. I got the role instead."

"Now, now enough, boys," the mother spoke up. "Be grateful you two got a part on the play and I'm very proud of you two. "

"It's unfair. I always get the midget roles…" Edward grunted as his mother re-wetted his towel.

"But this is your first time in a play, how come you get midget roles?" Winry commented.

"……….."

They stared at each other at that moment. It was like they are thinking of the sameimage… an image together. They imagined themselves together as Snow White and the Prince. _' I'm beginning to see things in her eyes… Ow!' _Edward thought. "Why are youacting weird, sweetheart? Are you hurt? "Trisha said worryingly. "I feel dizzy, mom,"the sick child replied.

_ 'I felt weird when I looked at his eyes, I'm beginning to like the color of his eyes.' _Winry thought.

After two days, Edward finally got well and went back to school. Because heusually frowns because of the role, he got the role of Grumpy in which the teacher thinks he _likes _the role.

Three days before the play, Al broke his ankle and is unable to do his part. Ed finally got the prince role ( A/N: evil peachii!). Al became exempted in the play and his brother also memorized his role (but he will only appear in two parts of the story,though).

The play is running. Ed was very nervous as he gets to kiss Winry's hand (A kiss in the cheeks would be no good) Winry opens her eyes and felt like it was a dream come true as looked into their eyes again. _'I'm feeling weird again…' _both of them thought at the same time. Anyways, the play was a success. The parents were very proud of their children.

From that moment, the innocent Edward and Winry got puzzled about why whenever they look at each other's eyes they feel weird and… alike.

**A/N: Did you like it? Anyways, constructive criticisms and requests are dearly welcome and this only for professionalism, guys! Please review! Pretty, pretty please?**


	2. Getting Fond Of

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews; well I am not expecting to get many one as **

**soon as I update my story, I believe. Here's the second chappy! By the way, setting is **

**still like the last chapter. Got ideas so posted it earlier than expected time, though.**

**Chapter Two: Getting Fond of**

They are children after all.

They do not have to think of love in the first place.

And the only thing that they must think of is regarding themselves.

The three children rushed to the Rockbells' house after school to play.

"Okay, what do we play first?" Alphonse opened the play time.

"How about tag? Winry is it!" Edward replied. Winry pouted.

"No, that is soooooo tiring!" Winry protested. "We should do our homework first so that

our parents will be happy and proud!"

"Thanks for the remarks, Win. We are done with ours." Ed said boastingly.

"That is so unfair….."

"Don't worry. We'll help you. Right, Al?"

Alphonse in the first place is now teaching Winry the assignment.

LATER AFTER DOING THEIR HOMEWORK….

"Let's play house!" Winry suggested.

"Okay…" Al agreed.

"Hey, I have an idea. Al, come with me for a while…" Edward is having an idea, so he

dragged Al to a place where Winry couldn't hear them. "We brothers will have a short meeting!"

"You guys are always hiding things from me… " Winry frowned.

A few minutes later Ed told Winry to go outside.

By the big tree in Winry's front yard was a little wooden house. A real playhouse.

"Whe-where did you get that? It's so cute?" Winry was deeply surprised.

"We transmuted it. Isn't it nice?" Al said, smiling widely knowing that Winry liked it.

"It's one of your experiments again. Eh?"

She looked inside. It was empty.

She took her toy kitchen kit from her house kit and the boys just looked at her with amazement as she sets the toys for their made-believe house

"I like her, she's cute, and she knows what a girl should do in a house, she arranges hertoys as if she is living in the house…." Alphonse whispered a bit.

Unknowingly, Edward was looking at his younger brother looking at their best friend. He felt like he should not like the way his brother commented on Winry. Wierd, eh?

Then, he also looked at her.

Finally, Winry finished setting up furnitures in the toy house.

"I'm done!" she shouted with enthusiasm. "Let's play house! I will be the mom. Who gets to be the daddy?"

The two brothers looked at each other.

"Brother will, because he is older," Al finally spoke up.

Winry looked at Edward, who is doing the exact opposite. At that moment, they both imagined that they are still together when they grow up, holding hands, and always smile at each other.

It took a minute when Al took them to reality.

"Hey, what are you two staring at each other at? You two are weird these days, from the day Brother got sick," he commeted.

The two's faces turned into bright tomatoes.

Then they forgot the weird thing and finally played house.

"Okay, Al! you get to be the baby!" Winry said.

As the game goes, winry pretends to cook, Al in the bed pretending to be asleep, and Edward pretending to read a newspaper the whole time around. Winry noticed him.

"Hey, that is unfair! You should be taking care of the baby!"

"But this is what daddies do, read a naewspaper after work!"

"But you should take part of taking care of him, too!"

"Am not"

"Am TOO!"

Alphonse pretended to cry.

The three looked at each other, then laughed.

Alphonse thoght that Winry will be a good mom.and wfe someday.

Edward, on the other hand, thought that Winry will be a good wife because of the way she shows that she cares... the thing he wanted the most for his soon-to-be bride...

Six o'clock in the evening came and Trisha Elric went to the Rockbells' house to pick up the boys.

As they walked home, the mother looked curiously at her two sons. They are staring grumpily at each other.

"Hey, why are you two so quiet?"

"..." the two boys just looked at their mother.

"You two must be hungry. We will have stew for dinner!"

The two finally smiled.

But after dinner, they still feel weird. And it occured until the next school day. They just went silent to each other, and if one is with Winry, the other will just frown and watch them with that feeling.

After they walked Winry home, Alphonse finally had the guts to ask Ed about their weird silence by the river.

"Brother, are you mad at me?"

Silence.

"Why do you keep on ignoring me?"

Silence again.

"Why do you keep on staring at Winry?"

Edward's eyes went large.

"And why do you do the same thing?" he finally answered, but in a mean may.

"Because I like her! I want to marry her when we grow up!"

"The same thing to me! Why do you always like what I like? Toys, alchemy, and even our best friend Winry?!"

"It is just a coincidence!"

"What you see, you do!"

"That is not fair. I also have the right to like things and girls!"

"Now let's fight who gets to marry Winry!"

Al positioned himself in fighting form (A/N: see episode 38 for more details... he was soooo kawaii!) and so is Ed.

The two got in a fist fight...

And Al won.

But...

How will he tell Winry?

Edward, as he lie on the grasses of Risenbool, cries. "Al doesn't see, what I see, through her eyes... that she likes me too... there will be a way..."

**A/N: It really took me a lot of time to think of a reason why The Elric brothers fought about who gets to marry Winry... hehehe... I hope you like it! I will be updating soon...**

**Please Review! Thank you in advance!**


	3. The Tragedy

**A/N: First of all thank you very much for those who reviewed... they really make me feel more inspired to continue this story! Anyways, I am thinking of making this a Romance/Drama fic, well... it would depend on the outcome of the next chapter or even the reviews. And from this chapter I am going to base it both from the manga and the anime. Well, here's chapter three!**

**Three: The Tragedy**

**Four years after the very childish fight... a tragedy will change their lives forever...**

"Please... please help my brother... he's bleeding..."

Alphonse Elric, now a suit of armor, cries for the safety of his hemorrhaging brother.

"Al... is that you?" Winry said, stuttering.

Pinako and her granddaughter rush to the poor brothers, especially Ed, who is now pale due to too much blood loss in his body.

Winry's heart began to shake, tremble and hurt a lot, seeing what hapened to them, Alphonse, from the little innocent-faced little boy to a towering suit of armor, and Edward, from a very strong person into a very hurt one, screaming for his own life. Tears are flowing from soft-blue eyes, as she sees both brothers crying.

"They are this desperste... they really tried to bring their mother back-- I shouldn't have let them go with that woman who knows alchemy-- from the very start, this is what they want-- ignoring the consenquences... " The broken-hearted Pinako murmured while she cleans Edward's wounds. "Winry, will you give me some fresh water? This has too much blood already." she told her granddaughter.

"Yes, Granny." she picked up the container, shaking.

"Dear, you should be-----"

Too late. Winry dropped the container.

"Why, Granny, Why?" Winry began to cry. "I looked at his eyes- they are full of fear and guilt... I couldn't take it... he is not only hurt physically... but also his entire heart... their hearts..." she cried even louder, not caring about the water mixed with blood wetting the floor. Pinako hugged her poor, confused grandchild.

"Granny, what can I do? _Can I do something_?"

"Yes. By staying by their side."

After three days, Ed finally woke up from a long slumber.

On the first blink of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a blonde angel with wings.

"Ed?"

He blinked again.

"That is Winry..."

"Granny! Ed's awake!"

"Am... I ...in ...heaven?" he stuttered.

Winry saw something in his eyes- again. It has been four years since she saw a vision through his eyes, and it begins to troble her instesd of feeling that sweet feeling (A/N: ok, peachii, that is enough feeling.. ugh! I said t again!) because it is full of fear... pictures, of blood scattered all over, black creatues with purple eyes-- and images of weird things such as violence and confusion. This made her heart jump with fear...

But he passed out again

"He might still need rest," Winry whispered, touching his forehead before putting on a wet cloth.

Still breathing heavily from the effect, Winry suddenly realized one thing- she _could_ feel Ed's heart through the eyes.

Al stood up from behind. "Winry... I'm so sorry..." we are really desperate... we really do not want to bother you or your life--"

"No, Al! It is okay... we are the only ones we have-- we are like family, we are family! So do not feel sorry, okay?" Winry7 cried back at the suit of armor, who when looked at through the eyes, you will see a very deep sadness and sorrow.

All is suffering... and this is only the start, will their friendship become stronger? Will Edward and Winry finally discover that they are in love from the very start? This tragedy will break the paths of our favorite couple-- will it really break or what?

**A/N: I am strictly foolowing the real story flow, but I want it to be more romantic, fluffy and with lots of drama... hehe.. sorry for the boring chapter... you know this chapter reflects my feelings now.. confused and you know, stressed but I really need this opportunity to write angst for the very first time in my life. Constructive critisms are still welcome! Please tell me If I need adjustments or whatever.. anyways this chapter's objective is to be a bridge to the real story itself.**

**Thank you in advance for reviewing!**

**With love, **

**Peachii**


	4. Only Time

A/N: Thank you for all those who read and especially for those who reviewed! I **know that the last one was a bit crappy, but I promise to give the next ones with ****better quality. **

**This chapter is inspired from the song "Only Time" by Enya. I Do not own ****and will never own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**Chapter Four: Only Time**

It was his entire fault.

He should have known from the start.

He has been blind not to see and know the consequences of human transmutation.

He should have accepted the truth instead that his mother's life is already taken by God and nothing can ever bring life back.

His brother only followed the same path only because he loves and respects his older brother although in his heart it is too late and the said process is forbidden in the first place.

Even Auntie Pinako said the same thing, but still he ignored the old woman knowing that she has no knowledge nor use alchemy.

For short he is stubborn. Very stubborn.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"If he lives after the attempt of human transmutation, then I am more interested in him than his father Hoheinheim." the man in a blue military uniform told Pinako,looking at the poor boy who just lost his limbs and is bedridden.

"We are busy right now! You may go away!" Pinako said angrily.

"He may be a certified alchemist. By the way, the name is Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. If you change your mind, he may give me a visit to Central City.'

* * *

He thought of it. 

He saw an article and even a book about it.

And it would be... perhaps it will... bring his brother's body back, for he has suffered the most- losing his entire body in the process, while he only lost his left leg. He had to bind his brother's body in a suit of armor, losing his right arm then.

And upon hearing the conversation between Roy Mustang and Auntie Pinako,he thought of it as the only way.

He WILL be a State Alchemist.

His thoughts broke off when he saw Winry coming in his room.

"Ed... you're finally awake! How are you now?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. and... I am deeply sorry for being a burden-"

Winry sat beside him in his bed.

"Ed, you two will _never_ be a burden to us. The important thing is you are doing fine now."

The two again stared at each other.

_'Winry sure has grown like an angel...'_ Ed thought.

Both of them felt calm, feeling warm deep inside. Both of them saw images of times when they are happy playing outside with Al.

Then both realized that there is still hope in each other.

But suddenly on Winry's side, she felt something not good is coming between the two of them.

"You know, I don't have to look up in the sky when I look through your eyes..." Ed blurted out softly, blushing.

Winry turned crimson. "Ed, are you still not well? I'll get pain killers if you like-"

"No, Win. I mean it. I feel calm everytime I look into your eyes... Isn't it weird?"

"..." the blush got even deeper.

Long silence.

"Win?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being a great best friend for me and Al... but now, I have to do something for my brother first, it may take a long time, but only time will tell when I am coming back, but I guarantee, I will... come to you."

"What do you mean? I-I don't understand-"

But the conversation was cut off when Al and Pinako came inside the room to change Edward's bandage.

After the process, Edward Elric finally made the decision.

"Auntie, there is a good amount of money in our house..." Ed suddenly spoke up which gave the old woman a big surprise.

"Do not speak nonsense. You should not ever think of that!" she chuckled.

"Use it... for automail."

****

**Pleeease review! Thanks in advance!**


	5. Tomorrow

**A/N: I really am thankful for those who read this story! I felt loved for those who put this story to favorites. To my fellow Filipina, Akira Shiiro, thank you sooo much for everything.**

**This chapter is inspired by "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Mwahahahaha. (just playing around)**

**Chapter 5- Tomorrow**

October 3, 1910

A date Edward will never forget...

And the same for Winry.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today._

Winry has grown a lot. She even got taller that Edward, though. And from that moment everyone in Risenbool kept calling Ed a "shrimp", "shortie", or the equivalent. But along with her adolescence, blloming inside of her is her fond ness to Edward Elric. After his toughest decision of being a State Alchemist, she had this feeling of being alone, not literally, but being far from Edward. Not knowing when Edward will be going to Central, she is often seen in the garage sitting with her thoughts.

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day_

"Why do they have to do this? We are here, accepting them in their own appearances... they do not have to go on a dangerous journey..." she cried.

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't_

"And this feeling, this have been haunting me since I was seven, I'm only twelve, but why do I have to feel this way towards a boy... Edward. Whenever I look into his eyes, my first impression for him seems like it will last forever... but... but... _I really am confused_!!!" she cried loud enough to be heard by the person entering inside the garage.

_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow Is a different day_

"Win? Grandma's been looking for you..." a voice was heard.

The owner of the voice heard crying ang sniffling.

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

It revealed to be Ed, who is carrying a pile of automails to be stored in the garage.Since he is carrying a lot, he accidentally tripped on something and fell- on Winry, but the only part that touched her is his nose. That made their noses touch each other.

As he opened his eyes, he saw two soft-blue orbs looking at the opposite.

"Winry..."

"Ed?"

They felt sadness inside. A sadness so deep it would take forever to heal, knowing that they will be apart.

"... Why, Ed? Why leave when me and Grandma are here?" Winry asked, sniffling and sobbing.

"It is to make things right... We need to undo this taboo. It is complicated, but it is the only way." Ed replied.

Still their noses are touching each other.

For Edward this will be the only opportunity where he can confess his feelings to Winry... feels awkward, but he has to although they are very young at age and by heart.

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

I promise, we will be back and we will be happy again. And same goes for the two of us..." He rubbed his nose to hers and released (peachii: what the--- please give a correction to this...) it from her.

"... you do? Then I'll wait... we are still young, there's plenty of time..." she replied softly. Tears are running from her eyes.

Ed was surprised. He never knew she thinks of him the same way.

Looking at each other, hurt is seen more through their eyes.

"It will be alright, Winry. I will also wait for the right time..."

"Is this only between the two of us?"

"Yes... our secret."

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

That night, Ed and Al burned their house, having Pinako and Winry witnesses.

Pinako, as a strong woman, hides her loneliness. She cannot take it two more people leaving their home.

Winry cries endlessly. She has nothing to hide. She has been with them and has known them almost forever. For her it hurts the most, now what she will have is their good 'ol memories... especially the promise that she and Edward secretly made.

And now they have to go... to move forward.

Alphonse cries deep inside. He really hates leaving, but they have no choice.

Edward looked at Pinako, then at Winry and gave her a soft smile.

"You never change crying, Winry..." he said, tears running on his cheeks.

Then they left.

_Tomorrow it may change_

"They will come back... as adults." Pinako told Winry.

The young girl, still with full of tears, nodded.

"As long as I live, I will wait for them... especially Ed... I will keep the promise... we will be together. For life. And we will be a whole family again.

**Peachii: I really hate crying... It gives me the colds... then the allergies... then I will have asthma...wait- asthma is a form of allergy... ya, whatever.**

**Pleeeeeaase review!**


	6. A Warning

**A/N: Before everything else, I would like to thank Poetry-In-Motion-XXX for the poem "You Were My First" for inspiration to continue this fic. Thank you! The remaining chapters will be based form the poem events )**

**Chapter 6: A Warning**

Ed went to sleep.

He opened his eyes and found out that he is eight years old, lying down in bed, eyes drooping, and saw Al and Winry playing blocks.

"Hey, brother!" Al called him as he put a blue block on the building they are making. "You look sleepy. Let's play."

Ed saw Winry looking at him, smiling. "Please, Ed? It's won't be fun without you." she told him.

"You mean, it's not fun without me?" Al commented, frowning.

"No, I think it will be more fun with Ed, " Winry said her opinion, watching Ed come to them.

Ed looked at the building blocks.

"I have an idea!" he said, picking up a chalk.

Al and Winry just looked at him with amazement as they looked at him transmuting the blocks into a realistic tower.

"Whoa... you really are an Alchemy geek, Ed!" Winry said, eyes sparkling.

"And same goes to you, Machine freak!" Ed said, mumbling.

Winry's eyes became large, picking up a toy wrench (they were playing automail that morning) and hit Ed in the back.

"You are mean! Everyone has their own hobbies!" she cried.

And cried.

And cried, sobbing.

Ed, frowning, drew a transmutation circle, then went outside.

A few minutes later, he saw Winry still crying, and Al patting her in the back.

Holding a small amount of soil, Edward placed the soil, also plcing a pink crayon, on the transmutation circle he drew. Then he did the process.

After that Winry stopped crying, looking at Ed, who is now walking towards her.

"I'm sorry," was all Ed could say.

He gave the outcome to Winry. A beautiful bouquet of pink carnations (A/N: this is so NOT a crayola crayon...flowers, flowers, they are)

She just stared at them, and finally, smiled. "okay," she replied. "Um, Ed? I...

Later, Edward collapsed.

The next thing he saw are images of him and Winry...

Tears were running in his eyes...

Then he saw The Gate.

It opened, and black children came to him, grabbing his heart.

His heart, is Winry.

Winry screamed and screamed.

Until the Gate finally got her and closed.

Edward's eyes turned pale gold.

"WINRY!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

**A/N Cliffy, Eh? The Plot begins! **

**Pleez Review!**


	7. Thinking of You

**Peachii: Sorry for the long update! I had a very intense on-the-job-training for **

**AOL… (I actually work for customer service) and, phew! Finally I made it along with the **

**rest of my batch mates… Yay!!!**

**Chapter 6 is actually a warning (obvious, eh?)… It may look like that it is **

**ignored but, it will be a big impact of a circumstance on Edward and Winry's **

**growing relationship. (If you all stick on reading the story)**

**More info on the next chappies… well, here's chapter 7!**

****

****

**Chapter 7 – Thinking of You **

Edward Elric woke up in total shock.

_He has seen the gate again._

_But this time, it is trying to take away…. Winry!_

_But how the hell would that happen…. What would the gate want from Winry?_

Ed took another deep breath.

'_It's just a dream, that's all. Winry has have nothing to do with the task I pushed _

_myself into…'_

Still breathing heavily and sweat dripping allover his body, he decided to get out

of bed and dress up. It has been a day since he passed the Alchemy exam. So he woke up

and went to the bathroom to take an early bath.

Drying his face and looking at the mirror, he looked deeply at his own eyes, and

he remembered, the day, he made a promise to Winry. "_I wonder how are they now… _

_especially Winry… she was crying when we left…_." He asked God, putting his hands

together. (He may not believe in God a lot, but he knows, in times, he will need His help)

He was interrupted by sounds of a door opening and metal walking towards him.

"Hey, brother? Are you awake? "A voice spoke up.

Ed went out of the bathroom, wearing only a fresh new pair of boxers and still

holding his towel to see who came in the room. He found out that it was Al all along.

"Oh, Al! G'morning…"

"Brother… what do you plan to do today? Are you going to Central HQ today?" Al asked

the older brother.

"Um… Lt. Colonel Mustang told me to report tomorrow and since today is a Sunday he

won't be around. So, no schedule for today… y' know, I still feel drained from yesterday

from too much excitement. I really couldn't believe that I made it!" Ed answered,

scratching his head.

Nina Tucker came into the room. "Big brothers, let's play! Alexander is lonely and

wants to play!" the little girl invited the boys.

"Ok, Nina. We're coming!" Al agreed to play. "Brother, let's go!"

"Um, I'll follow later…" Ed answered, who seemed to be thinking of something.

"Ok, we'll be waiting!" Al decided to get goinginstead. However, Alphhonse

Elric knows that his brother did his best to be an alchemist, thus he knows Ed deserves a

Rest after all the hard work.

When Ed was left alone, he immediately got a pen and sheets of paper and an envelope.

He decided to write to Winry.

Afternoon came and Nina, who was playing with Al, began to get curious

why Ed is still not going outside. So, they went back inside the house to check on Ed.

The two came in the room and saw Edward writing.

"Hey, little big brother! Who are you writing to?" The curious little girl asked Ed.

"To no one," Ed answered, who suddenly turned crimson, and hiding the piece of

paper to himself.

"Oh, It's for Winry! Isn't it, brother?" Al teased Ed.

"Winry? Is she your girlfriend?" Asked an even more curious Nina.

"No! She's just a friend!" Ed answered back, giving Al an evil glare.

"As a matter of fact---" Al began teasing again.

"No! No! No!" Ed was now screaming, denying the fact the for him, Winry is

more than a friend.

The next day, Ed went to the post office and sent the mail with a happy face. "I'm

sure Winry and Granny Pinako will be happy, and I hope that they are doing fine," he

told himself, looking up in the sky.

* * *

After three days in Risenbool, Winry heard the doorbell rang. They've got mail.

* * *

**Peachii: for me, this is absolutely one of the most boring chapters I've ever wrote… **

**hehehe **

**Oh, yes, I read that most fans refer to episode 7(Night of The Chimera's Cry) for a **

**proof that Edward likes Winry.**

**Another thing, there may be a time gap from the ninth chapter- this story is focused **

**on my analysis on "why is it like this, or like that", and if you don't understand **

**what I mean, it would be like what I did on the second chapter (my analysis on how **

**Ed and Al fought who is going to marry Winry soon) )**

**And please, please review... we authors appreciate feedbacks! **


	8. Still The Same

**Peachii: Thank you all for reviewing:)**

****

**Chapter 8: Still The Same Impression: Edward's Sudden Decision**

Winry couldn't take her hands off Edward's first letter to her. She can't even take her eyes off it, even if Pinako have scolded her several times to read it again later, but she couldn't help it because that letter is from someone very special to her.

"How are you? I've missed you a lot. Al, too, misses you..." were the first words from the letter. "For me it was easy..." the letter goes on. Winry felt like she is complete- would that be because of the letter form the brothers- or is it Edward?

Winry packed her bags to go to Central to congratulate them personally. She was that desperate seein them again- especially Ed.

* * *

_Three days later_

Damn cages.

Those cages reminds Edward Elric of a tragedy he will never forget.

Nina. The sweet, caring and loving 'little sister' whose life was ruined by her very own father, Shou Tucker.

It was too late... Ed was unable to save her after Major Hughes told him the evidence that Shou has actually used his own wife in creating his first talking chimera. And now, wuthout mercy, Shou used his only loving daughter and pet dog to make the second talikng chimera. 'Unforgivable... very unforgivable'. Shou told him at the big fight that what they did is the same, basically the same, that they have the same reason for using alchemy. But no... Shou did it for greed while Ed did it for love. They will never be the same and really, what Shou did is basically unforgivable.

Organizing the data of Tucker's many created chimeras, Edward put his right hand on his forehead, crying. He also did a taboo, but this time it ivolved and largely affected his brother who lost his entire body and what remained is his soul attached on a suit of armor.

He ran out of the room and went to Colonel Mustang to tell him that everything was so unfair, without further thinking. Fire Achemist Roy Mustang, however, took his silver clock as a condition of what he wants.

Edward decided to investigate on the serial female killer.

* * *

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, you have a visitor at the reception lounge," a private informed Ed, while reading a documentary on the said case. He wondered who would visit him when he has no home to go back to?

Winry Rockbell, sitting in the Central Headquarter's frontstairs got bored of waiting for the newly-hired Alchemist. "Until when are you going to make me wait forever, Ed?" she sighed, playing with her fingers. Her boredom didn't last long until she saw a refrigerator car parking in the front.

* * *

Edward, still puzzled, finally got outside to see the visitor but the only scene he saw is a luggage, a pink jacket, and a piece of screw lying on the stairway. He looked around, but all he saw were people dressed in military uniforms. He took a look on the screw, which looked familiar, so he looked at his right automail hand and found out who it is... Winry! Where did she go?

Followed the footsteps alone until he found a meatshop, Edward found a female sobbing and as he tried to make a way to rescue her and finding Winry, he felt pain in the back and fell unconscious.

* * *

Edward woke up hearing the sound of an electric knife sharpener. He found out that his right hand was removed, and he is actually tied in a chair.

"Good morning..." he heard a woman's voice. "I heard that you can do alchemy without array and recieved the title of State Alchemist at the age of 12, eh?" the woman continued speaking until she rermoved the wig... she's a he! "HI, the name's Barry, and you know I love cutting... I mean slicing... The first one was my wife, and, it was just a small fight until I picked up my knife and slash! I slied her beautifully..." she.. I mean he continued.

Edward felt pain inside... he is so afraid... he wondered, 'Could he kill Winry? Where is she?

Barry finished his rambtings by showing him a surprise... Winry! Her hands were tied with the rest of the pigs, and her mouth covered. "Uhmmm... uhmmm" Winry panicked, asking Edward to rescue her.

'I must think of a way... ' Edward thought, and he remembered the screw he picked up a long time ago, drawing a transmutation circle while being pulled down (on his emotions) by Barry, who now attacks him. Thank goodness that the transmutation was a success.

Edward cried in pain running away for his dear life, knowing that he is going to die without saving Winry. The game of tag ang kill did not last long until Alphone, Major Hughes, and other soldiers came to the rescue.

* * *

It was Edward's first accomplishment. Called "Barry the Chopper Case," Edward did a great job. 

Winry saved and the culprit captured, Edward made a confession to Al.

" I was thinking that I can save lives... I can't even save Nina... we are just... petty humans..." sobbed Edward. " I wish that I could feel your pain, brother... but I think it hurts a lot... I don't want to be in this body anymore; so that I could share the pain with you..." Alphonse said in an emphatizing way.

"I cant save Winry..." Edward cried.

* * *

Winry has to stay in Central overnight, so she has to sleep in the same room with Ed, and has the opportunity to stay in the only bed on it. Ed slept in the couch, and Al in the floor. Ed's minimal slumber ended until he heard a female voice. 

"Ed? Are you still awake?" Winry called.

"Ummm... why?" Ed answered.

"I can't sleep... and I'm cold... will you sleep with me?"

Ed blushed and became embarrased. "Are you insane?"

"Ed, It's okay... I... trust _you_." she replied. "You are my best friend, and Al. I know you will not do anything stupid."

"...ugh... alright..." Ed replied still blushing and finally lied on the same bed with Winry.

"Ed?"

"?"

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"Saving me..."

"I did not... the military saved you... I didn't do anything..."

"Yes you did... you came to rescue me."

Ed felt his heart thump after hearing the last words Winry has spoken. I became a dagger in his heart, and for that, Edward made a tear come off his right eye.

"Thank you, too, Winry..." he turned around, now facing the opposite of his best friend's.

Edward cried... he swore to himself not to involve winry, and now he decided to give up his love for her-- for her safety as well... because he doesn't want another loved one to be gone-- especially Winry.

She did the same, she also cried tears and felt a dagger in her heart.

An hour later, Winry, still awake, found Ed already asleep from crying. She smiled, brushing off some bangs from Ed's face and gave him a peck in the cheeks and said to herself,...

"You are my prince, no matter what. First impressions... will last,"

**Yay! Another chappie! Whoa, it took me 45 minutes to write... phew! Hope you like it!**

**And please, read and _review_! As always, we authors appreciate feedbacks!**


	9. Reunited?

**Peachii: Okay, this is the shortest update I've ever had. And I really hope you like it--- I will be putting on a surprise in the later chapters.**

**Mwahahahaha!! Peachii will be more evil! (I really am evil)**

****

**Chapter 9: Reunited?**

_"So, Ed, when will you come home to see us?"_

_"No, Winry, I'm not going home. There is no ome to go back to..."_

Sixteen-year-old Winry Rockbell have been seeing their last conversation in images for three years. That was their last conversation, which was three years ago, and everything went blank. No letters, calls, not even a single visit. (Peachii: I wonder if there are cellphones and computers in that time, will Ed give her a text message or an E-mail? hehe just wondering)

Unknowingly to Granny Pinako, Winry takes shorttrips to Central to0 take a peek on Ed and Al. But wrong timing. Everytime she visits, they are always out of town. And all what Pinako tells Winry is to just wait for them because she has the feeling that they will go back anytime soon.

There were many scenarios where Pinako knows that Winry is depressed--

One- Winry sleeps in Ed and Al's room.

Two- Winry always stares at a typewriter, where the types a word or two and the fresh sheet of bond paper would eventually turn into a ball and will end up on a garbage can.

Three- Winry is often seen looking inside the mailbox.

Four- Drabbbles are written on all scratch papers or automail designs written "Ed" and "Al" and the word "home".

Five- The automail designs always consists of a right arm and a left leg.

The sixth and the last- Winry always rubs her nose in a mirror, in which Pinako often finds her being crazy. But she is really doubting if this one is an efffect of the depression or it is part of her adolescence.

She would see Winry doing her work with utmost effort; but when it comes to social life, she passes. What Winry does is sleep, automail, eat a few, lose herself to her emotions, and sleep. She rarely talks to anybody unless it's about automail. Her best friend after Ed and Al, Nelly, also observes the same thing.

One day, Nelly came to the Rockbell's house to invite Winry to go shopping.

As she entered the house, she could see Winry's face full of stress and depression.

"Hi, would you like to go shopping?"

"I'll pass." Winry replied.

"Pass again? Winry, for years you have been isolated here, you need a timeout."

"But--"

"It's Edward and Alphonse, am I correct?"

"..."

"Especially Ed."

Winry's face turned into an obvious shade of crimson.

"I understand." Nelly told her with emphaty. She may not know through words, but for her it is obvious that the more Winry grows up, the more worry she has for the Elric brothers and the worst- the deeper the love she has for Edward.

Nelly understood she she has to let her be. It is really hard for her to give Winry advice on how she can go on for her life. And for that, time would heal her.

But one day---

"Winry? We have guests of honor!" Pinako shouted as Den barked for excitement.

Winry couldn't believe it.

**Peachii: ****And can anyone guess why Winry rubs her nose in the mirror?**

**What do you guys think? Ummm... are you still with me? Please review if you are :) **


	10. Al's Point of View

**Peachii: I am so grateful for those who reviewed... and you guys motivate me!  
The next few chapters will be based from Episode 17, "House of the Waiting Family". Here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: Al's Point of View: Is There A Thing Such As A Connection?  
**

It feels weird...

To be here again...

My home... where it started...

Wait... this _was_ my home

Why?

It's all destroyed, my stupid father never came back; Mom passed away; and our house destroyed. And the only thing that made me go back here is Winry. And now I have no home.

Edwrd suddenly felt a heavy heartbeat. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump_. It was so heavy that he could hear it with his two ears.

Winry...

Edward Elric felt numb in the past three years. He did not come back, send a letter nor even called in purpose. His main goal is to find the philosopher's stone and bring Al's body back. Well, he is still young, too young to love. And now, that he is actually in Risenbool, all the feeling came back all over again, from his childhood.

* * *

Winry couldn't believe it. Edward and Alphonse finally made it into Risenbool. After she was called by her grandmother, she hurried upstairs to greet the very rare visitor. But when she ran to her room which is the way to the veranda, she suddenly slipped and the last thing shw saw was her blue and yellow dress that she wore as Snow White from a school play she participated before.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Winry! Edward and his mom are here! Oh, Alphonse, too! Let's go!" Sara Rickbell called her daughter who ws dressing up as Snow White for the school play. Edward got the role of prince since Al broke his ankle and is unable to walk straight so their teacher gabe him a rest instead, giving Edward the role. The Rockbells and the Elrics decided to meet at the Rockbells' home before heading to the school play.  
_

_"Coming!" a little girl's voice was heard. _

_ Edward went to the bottom of the stairway. "Hey, we'll be late!"_

_Then the little boy saw for the first time, something... I mean, someone beautiful. Winry went down the stairs wearing a blue and yellow gown which made Edward the apple of his eye. _

_But on the last step, she tripped._

_Edward burst into laughter._

_Winry got diappointed, and hit him with a toy wrench._

_BAM!_

* * *

Winry regained her consciousness after she heard Den's barking. She went outside to meet the brothers... then...

BAM!

Edward Elric is dead meat and was hit by Winry's amazon wrench.

"How many times am I going to say that you must call me before coming here!" she shouted.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Ed shouted back, his left hand touching the bump made by the wrench.

Suddenly, there was silence. Scenes showing the last time they saw each other in Risenbool came back. And unknowingly, the both touched noses. Only they will remember, the closest contact they had before.

"Hey you guys go inside now... geez, it's hot in here..." Pinako told the newcomers.

* * *

Alphonse observed Ed and Winry in silence. Winry, however, was scolding Edward about the serious damage he got with his Automail, well, anyone who sees their work of art giving their heart and soul destroyed will be very disappointed. He wondered, why did Winry and Ed touched their noses at the same time earlier? Is there such a connection between the two of them? _"Well I guess it's just a coincidence," Alphonse told himself._ But only time will tell, Al feels like something's going to happen soon... "I smell something fishy..."

**Peachii: Yeah, I know it's short, but, really, this will be divided into several chapters for this part... And I really hope that you stay with me here, for I have a lot of surprises to reveal!**

**Please review, and tell me what you think, what you observe, or suggestions on how to improve this story. **


	11. Everytime We Touch

**Peachii: You all motivated m through you fantastic reviews! I'm so happy! **

**This chapter is inspired by the song "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada, the candlelight version. **

**And here's chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Everytime We Touch**_  
_

_It __was a beautiful day in Risenbool. __  
_

_"I'm so happy that you're home, even for a short time, Ed... If you only know how happy I am..."_

_"Not to worry, I know excactly how you feel, Winry..."_

_"Thank you for understading..." slowly Winry slowly reached for Edward's left hand, and gently held it with both hands. Edward felt that he was secure in Winry's sudden action._

_They both smiled at the same time for a while, when a flash of light were before Edward's eyes- and felt Winry's hands were suddenly pulling his, trembling._

_"Ed!"_

_"Winry!" he felt something inside his chest was- ripping off._

_It was the gate again!_

_"What do you want with my heart? What do you want with Winry?! She is not involved with this matter!"_

_Edward Elric wwas desperate. he has to pull Winry away from the black little hands pulling her away from him._

_"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Edward Elric woke up, shaking. He is getting more curious- why in his dreams the Gate is trying to get Winry away from him? He shook his head and got out of bed. 

He just realized that tomorrow he will have his automail limbs reattached, leaving his left hand and a prosthetic left leg.

As he went downstairs, he saw Winry, wearing her traditional tube top and jumpsuit, holding a book and wait- was it his luggage? He remembered his dream, and just stared at her. _'What if the Gate is giving me a warning, no, it is a warning from God... I must protect her no matter what...' _he thought.

He ran downstairs, running towards Winry, and snatch the Alchemy book away from her using his left hand (his right arm is being rebuilt ::episode 17::). "From this day on, I don't want seeing you reading, holding, or even touch any Alchemy book!" he shouted in total warning.

"Why, Alchemy geek? Why can't I have the right to do that? You really are weird..."

"You are so definitely unattractive! Not cute! Not sexy!"

"What does that do with Alchemy?!"

"Listen to me..."

"Why am I wasting my time on you and your Alchemy... hmph!" Winry turned away from the concerned Edward.

"Listen to me, Winry..." he spoke even louder.

"I have no time for your geeky stuff!"

"All this time... I just..."

Winry turned to him with an angry face. "Just _what_?"

"I want you to know that you are important to me- I don't want you to involve to anything about Alchemy." Edward blurted out, and walked away from the scene. "I'll just go see Al. See ya."

Winry was left blank and speechless. She knows that Edward is a tough person and will not say anything sweet or touching enough for anyone to hear until he said those words. She really couldn't believe it.

* * *

Later that afternoon... 

Winry has to measure Ed's right leg for the length of the automail. She suddenly saw something sparkling on his pocket.

"Hey, what's that? Is that the silver watch that alchemists have? How does it work? Is it automatic?" the curious girl asked, grabbing the watch.

"Uh, I just don't care about it, really..."

"May I take a look in it?"

"No, you will disassemble this til the last screw!" he shouted, grabbing back the watch.

Winry gave him a frown. "..."

_'I wonder why? I'll put it back...'_

* * *

"Finally, the day you've been waiting for!" Winry said with a lot of enthusiasm.  
" No matter how many time i've been through this, I really hate this thing... I can't wait to have my limbs back..." Ed groaned, frowning. 

"Oh, my, we will lose a money spender like you," Pinako commented.

"Why have your limbs when you have automail? The creaking artificial muscles... oh my, how I love automail!" Winry said, blushing as if automail is an attractive man.

"Shut up, machine freak!"

"Shuttup too, Alchemy geek!"

And the process was finished. Ed took a nap and got back on his knees.

Ed hurried outside and repaired Alphonse, whose armor was broken by Scar, and invited him to do some exercise. Armstrong, joined them and decided to have a two-to-one battle.

* * *

Winry just stared at them. 

"Hey, be careful on that! You might break it again!" she shouted.

_'Oh, my, why do they have to do that? They're still children...' _

She turned to the living room, seeing his silver watch left unattended. She went near the item, and decided to take a peek on what's inside.

She reached for her mini screwdrivers in her pocket and decided to disassemble it to the last screw. _'I'll just take a quick peek on what's inside, okay, Ed?'_ she told herself.

_Tears ran down on her turning crimson cheeks..._

He... took note of it...

* * *

Edward decided to have a shower after the activity. He felt so good feeling the cold water running through him, making him feel more relaxed.

At the middle of the shower, he saw Winry coming to him with a very sad face.

"Winry? What's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry, Ed..."

"What?"

Winry gave him the silver watch.

Ed snatched it away from her, shocked.

"You know there are things-" he stopped.

"..."

"It's quite unmanly for me to carry something to warn and show my determination, you know, since we burned our house, we have no home to return to..."

Winry cried. "Why do you keep shutting it up? You _do_ have a home! You have Granny, and _me_!" She sobbed even harder.

"Idiot.. why are you crying now?" Ed said, turning away. He doesn't like and never wanted to make Winry cry.

"Because you boys won't cry... so I... i'm crying in your place..." she cried even more.

Edward, who is actually feeling that pain- the exact pain that Winry is going through, thus he really keeps on ignoring it, all this time. He has been pushing too hard on his main task, to regain his brother's body, and he did not care enough to think about his lovelife until he came back here. Unknowingly, a tear ran down his right cheek.

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

Pinako and Al have just finished washing for dishes and are ready to go to bed. But Pinako felt something missing. "Ed, have you seen Winry? She told me earlier that she will be going out for some air but hasn't come back yet... can you check out on her?

"Okay, I'll look for her." Ed answered.

* * *

Winry, sitting in a large tree in their frontyard, stayed still and apparently her mind is a total blank.

"Ed... how could you?" is all she could say, sobbing. "What about your promise?"

That tree was the tree that she, Ed, and Al used to climb on when they were children so Edward instantly knew where she is.

_flashback_

_Edward have been teasing Winry an Automail junkie. And for the eight-year-old, she really hated it, so she ran away and an hour later, she never came back. Everyone, including Ed, kept looking for the poor girl, and only Ed found her, sitting on a tree's branch, crying. _

_He went up, and looked at Winry with a worried face. "I'm sorry..." and they stared at each other for a while, and both smiled, and got down from the tree._

Bingo!

Ed found Winry sitting on the exact location.

He went up to see her.

"Winry... I... "

"You're sorry? Is that you are going to say? For God's sake, Ed, how old are we?"

"15?"

"Ugh... all you do is to cause me pain..." she looked at his eyes.

Yes, it was crystal clear for Ed, that she is having pain in her heart and he cause it, through her eyes...

And...

_'Whenever I look into her eyes, I feel... calm... and... sad... but happy... I don't understand... why do I only feel this way only when I'm around Winry?' he thought. _

The moonlight shined beautifully on them, making each other more attracted.

And they just stayed like that in a minute, without a single blink of an eye.

When suddenly--

"Ow!" Ed was bitten by an ant on his right hip; causing him to feel itchy, but because he was startled, his face got near Winry, having their noses touching each other. They could feel that feeling of first love, everytime they touch, they felt estatic, thay feel like they are touching the heavens above... and little by little their faces wre getting closer and closer... and almost close enough for them to share their kiss, involuntarily...

**CRAACK!!!**_  
_

Great! The branch broke because they were too heavy!

And they fell, leaving Winry lying on top of Edward, their noses still touching each other.

Winry sat down, leaving a poor Edward groan "... ow... that's heaven... but went down to hell again because I think I broke my hip... ouch! ouch! ouch!" he complained, then both laughed at the same time.

They had a glimpse of their own world,.

But, Ed has to stay a few more days because of his injury which also gave him fever. But he didn't mind... winry was ther to take care of him

"Yeah, brother... you really need a break!" Alphonse commented, whose prediction was right, love really is in the air.

**Peachii: That was quite long!**

**Please do review... if you press that little blue button that says "GO" on the bottom of this note, you will make my day!!!**


	12. Discovery

**Peachii: Thank you so much for patiently waiting... (great... my customer service lines...) I've been gone for three months and let me admit that I had a soft writer's block on this, because of the hectic schedule I had and my asthma seems to last forever... oh well. Back with the story!**

**It would be nicer if you guys read the previous chapters... I'll get this goin' on!**

Twelve: Discovery

As soon as Winry found out that Ed broke his arm... she felt like dead meat. Why of all people, she failed to do her job to her masterpiece. To Ed. Thinking she failed to do her job to utmost perfection, she cried a river for three days, sitting on a train to Central.

* * *

"Hey, why call that mechanic from risenbool? We have a lot of automail mechanics here..." Sgt. Denny Brosh asked the recovering alchemist due to curiousity. 

"Because I don't want to have my body messed up. I trust her work more than my..." Ed answered, but there was a slight pause. "...life. She is a childhood friend of mine and is proven an expert."

Denny paused.

"... a girl? Blossoming early, shrimp?"

Ed's eyes grew wider.

"...WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT IS CULTIVATING FLOWERS??????"

"ummmm... how did the word cultivation get in there?" Second Lieutenant Maria Ross decided to go into the curious conversation.

"Whoa, Ed, I never knew you have a girlfriend!" Denny gives another hit to Ed.

"Winry is me and Edward's childhood friend, we've known each other all our life." A serious Alphonse Elric foiled the answer for Ed. Broken into pieces, Al feels like he is being betrayed by his brother, but still, he has a caring heart.

"Yeah... like that..." Ed responded.

"Sooooooooo... she _is _your girlfriend!" Oops.. Denny did it again.

"No way! We are just... friends! Really!" Ed denied, and he is not noticing it, but somehow Denny and Maria were able to see the proof that he likes her through the bright pink cheeks.

The door suddenly opened.

Edward's eyes grew very large. Winry's as well.

Everyone was startled and were surprised on the emotions running through the two.

The room grew quiet.

And even more quiet.

All eyes were on Ed and Winry.

The reunited friends (except Al who just looked at them in surprise) looked at each other's eyes.

And Winry began to cry.

"Winry... I...I..." Ed was surprised.

"How come you DIDN"T tell me that you were hospitalized?!" She cried. And tears flowed down on her cheeks.

"..i-it's..."

"Because I didn't fix your automail properly, you got in a big trouble and got hurt and got hospitalized..." she continued to sob.

"Really... I't not your fault... I am just careless, that's all... right, Al?" Ed explained. He started to notice something. _'She's so cute when she's worried...' he looked at her cry. 'Especially for me... I wonder if she is also in lo--'_

Ed felt a slap on his shoulders. Denny gave him a slap for making Winry "cry".

"Please, leave us... we need to talk..."

Ed, Al, and Winry were left in the room.

Winry stopped crying.

_'I wonder... Ed looks so attractive when he is worried...'_, she thought.

* * *

**Peachii: At last, I'm back on the track!**

**Please, do, review! I will really appreciate that! **

**With love, **

**Peachii**


	13. A Moment

**Peachii:_ Like I promised... two additional chapters! One of two..._**

**Chapter 13: A Moment **

"I've been worried about you two... all my life, I am..." Winry cried again. She knew she was dead meat, because Ed broke his arm due to her 'mistake'.

"A chain of events put me here... and... well... your automail was great but I was not careful that's why..." Ed showed puppy eyes to Winry, grinning.

_'Didn't he notice that I forgot to put a screw on the automail?'_ Winry thought. "I'm sorry... It's my fault... it is my responsibility to take care your automail is placed perfectly..." a tear went down to her cheeks...

"No! Winry! You are an excellent worker... it's my fault..."

Winry paused. _'really? is that how he cares about me?'_ she thought again.

"Well, you are always careless!!! hahahahaha!!! Winry giggled to the fact that it was really her fault.

Ed gave Winry a frown.

Winry paused and smiled.

And she gave him a hug.

_'Winry is warm... I could feel it. I never felt this warmth again since mom died..._' Edward thought, face turning to scarlet.

_'I promise to take care of you at all costs... Ed...'_ Winry smiled. "Now let's get started!"

She understood his feelings. But after the repair, Ed will be beaten up again by Winry, who demands of the full story.

Al just looked at them, although he and his brother had a fight, he felt warm because at least his Brother had his moment.

* * *

I know it's pretty crappy but I have pretty big plans in the future chapters...

REVIEWS, pleeeez? Pretty please?????? Thanks a bunch.


	14. First Impressions Last

**Chapter 14: First Impressions last**

_Background music: Bratja-instrumental_

* * *

_"I could have sworn that the day I first fell in love with Winry was when we were in the grade school play..."_

_"Wait- love? Is this something I must feel for her? No way... I can't believe it... but..."_

Flowers scattered the stage as eight-year-old Edward holds Winry's, dancing in the stage as part of their performance. He's never seen a calm blue before, but on that moment...

He could have sworn he finds Winry cute.

Dance, dance, left, right, left, left, right, they dance...

The flowers on the stage seems to grow taller and more beautiful, and the two grew up as well up to the present age of sixteen; eyes locked at each other as the enjoy their calm company and as the dane in their own world full of love, if known to them

Ed wears a Gray tuxedo, with a matching silver bow, his silver watch hanging in his pocket.

Winry wears a sparkling baby pink gown; and her hair is in a neatly-placed bun, that actually enhances her eye color- calm blue.

They are in the spotlight, the light only illuminates them as they appear ethereal.

dance, dance, left, right, forward, backward, they dance...

_background music fades_

* * *

Edward's eyes widened as the backgroung turned white. 

They both saw the gate.

"What is this weird door?" Winry panicked. She is getting scared of what she is seeing.

"It's-----"

Too late. The door opened and many eyes appeared.

"Edward Elric, it's nice to see you again!" a voice spoke up.

Winry's eyes grew larger than ever... "A-and now it't talking to you? How come I don't know anything about this?!" she said shockingly, holding on to Ed's left arm.

"What do you want?! I've already paid the price! What more do you need?!" An angry Edward asked the gate.

"Good question, shorty... hehe.. you are still almost the samesize when I first met you crying out for your brother!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTCAKE?! I'VE GROWN UP, YOU KNOW!!!"

"I've been looking into your journey to get the philosopher's stone for the sake of your brother and for atonement... and I would like to give you a solution..."

Ed was full of sweat due to excessive nervousness. Winry is getting more and more confused.

"You were,,, watching?"

"Yes, in fact I know the solution for a perfect philosopher's stone..."

"Shoot."

"I know that you do not like to sacrifice a lot of people to create one. I will give you the formula but give me something in return."

"I will do and give everything to achieve it! Just tell me!"

"Okay, if you say so... taht is if you give me..."

The warmth holding on his arm ran cold.

The background faded and heard a female scream.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!"

And that was the time when he suddenlt felt some sort of a liquid on his head.

* * *

And he couldn'e believe it. 

Milk.

Spilled all over him.

And when he looked up, he saw Winry, looking worried.

"Ed.. you were having a nightmare and I had no choice but to put the milk on you..." she said.

A tear was going down on her left cheek.

Ed didn'e over react, but instead, he did something that Winry and even him didn't expect.

He hugged her.

And for the first time in years, he cried out loud, loud enough for Winry to hear.

"Winry... I... am... so sorry..." he sobbed.

They only stood still, Winry returning the hug and tears were flowing down their cheeks.

"Ed... it's okay... everything will be alright... tell me what happened." Winry hushed the crying Alchemist

**peachii: god this is an emotional chapter for me... hmm... wonder what the Gate needs? find out in the later chapters!**

**And I do appreciate a review from ya guys!**

**with love,**

**Peachii**


	15. This Old Feeling

**Peachii: It took me forever to write this one!!! Anyways, writing fanfiction is a hobby in all of us, and it takes the mood, the mind and the heart together to write it, right? Well, enough excuses, on to the next short chapter!**

**Chapter 15:This Old Feeling**

He cried as hard as he could. He didn't care how hard he cried, because he knows that Winry will understand... 

on the other hand, Winry's tears are coming down as well, as images of his tough walkthroughs came into her. It has been hard, very hard. He is a type of a person who will do everything to get his brother's body back. 

little did she know that Edward never cried to anyone except his mother and now, he cried to her. Her heart felt the hurt, the pain that Ed carried for four treacherous years, and a feeling that she will take as a burden, willingly to share the pain. This is not new to her, as she had the first feeling when she was in Grade school... 

... does that mean they are soulmates? 

... or maybe they just know each other for the longest time? 

...do first impressions last? 

...and they were like that for a long time, like forever, until Ed fell asleep because of the drug's side effects. 

And Winry though that there is no need to talk about it because she actually _felt_ it. 

Winry just put him on the white hospital bed, staring at his peaceful, sleeping face, and smiled. She has to go out and buy some food and flowers. Of course she cleaned the spilled milk first. 

Inside a room in a building that is in front of the hospital, a woman with dark short hair is looking at Winry going outside the room and the hospital. 

"So this is the girl, his _weakness_..." she said. A man came in through the door and walked beside her. "Is that our target?" he asked 

The woman replied, smiling, "Yes. The weakness of our bait," 

**Peachii: Yes, surprises and more! May take a while, but the story is about to end!**


	16. It's You

**PeaChii: I perfectly understand that it has been almost a year or more since I updated this story, due to my nintendo wii addiction :) Whatever happens, I will be finishing this story! I thank the people who have put this story on their alerts!**

**Chapter 16: It's _You_**

Dante looked outside the window, observing the beautiful blonde that indeed, is Edward's weakness...

Ed's injuries took some time to heal, and on the way to his recovery, everyone in the Military have observed Ed smiling, and laughing for the first time since he joined the military. Three years without enjoying his own life is a pain for them.

It would be because of his childhood friend, Winry. She would fix his automail, cook dishes (with Gracia's help, of course) and even talk about everything under the sun.. well mostly about Automail...

"This apple pie tastes good," Ed smiled as he enjoys a slice of Gracia's apple pie, made by Winry as he sat on his hospital bed.

"Thanks, it took me a while to master it," Winry thanked him, with her face turning crimson but suddenly turned sad because she remembered the mess she has done on the Hughes' family kitchen.

"I hope that we all get better to get that philosopher's stone, that pie sure _looks_ good," Al complimented, as he draws a small transmutation circle. Winry smiled again.

"We'll definitely get it, soon, this incident, or anything else will never, ever stop us to achieve that goal!" Ed exclaimed, staring at his right metal fist. "Thank you,Winry... ummm" his faced turned red.

"For what?"

"Everything... even on a time like this, you were here... It's like I'm..."

The door opened.

"...home..." Ed whispered the word. "You... my home..."

Maes Hughes smiled as he saw the scene. "Well, looks like it turned out great!"

"The what?" Al asked.

"Two things. The apple pie..."

"I'm sorry 'bout the kitchen..." Winry apologized.

"Oh, no problem. That's part of learning, you know..."

"And the other thing would be?" Ed interrupted.

"The homunculi. We got a sighting report. They're around."

"You call _that_ good news?"

"Well, at least we have a lead about the laboratory five incident... I was sure this is not Scar's doing."


End file.
